


Post-con shenanigans

by FearAndLeather



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Ready, M/M, No Smut, con - Freeform, post con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R2M just needed a decent meal but nothings ever that simple for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-con shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for a tumblr buddy. You know who you are. ;) Also why is there barely any R2M on here? Love me some R2M.

A long sigh escaped Rob's lips as he waited for his friends to finish getting ready. They were supposed to be going out for a meal to celebrate another successful convention weekend. Chicago had been amazing to them all and now they wanted to say goodbye with a meal. Matt had recommended a steak house four blocks from the hotel and Richard had jumped at the idea. Considering how excited the two of them were about it, Rob was almost annoyed at how long they were taking to get ready.  
After a while, boredom got the better of Rob and he made his way over to the closed bathroom door. Everything was silent apart from a shuffling coming from within. “Are you both done yet?” Rob tapped his fingertip against the cold glossed door frame to emphasize his urgency.  
A string of hushed noises were coming from Rich and eventually Matt spoke, “Rob... help.” It was more of a whimper than anything.  
Rob pushed open the unlocked door and stared for a moment in confusion. Matt was leaning against the white sink, his hands the gripping the edge tightly, face red and sweat beading across his hairline. He looked panicked and guilty and it took Rob a moment to realize why.  
Rich was in front of the mirror looking horrified at the state on the top of his head. With one lock plastered down sideways on his forehead, he attempted to tame the raised spikes that were each pointing in different directions.  
“What the hell, Rich?” Rob could not hold back a grin. His lovers were always adorable but more so when they knew they had done wrong and were trying to hide it.  
Matt was the first to break. “Rich kept telling me how good I looked! I just- I got flustered. We thought it would be a good idea... we tried to gel his hair... sorry.” His eyes were wide and darting between the two older men.  
Rob became concerned not by the situation but by Matt’s reaction. Usually Matt would see the fun in something like this but he was not seeing it in this. Rob walked over and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Matt move into his body clinging lightly and heard him whisper, “He hasn’t spoken in ages...” Rob placed his hand in the centre of Matt’s back stroking with his thumb.  
The musician knew instantly what had happened and how to deal with it. Sometimes they would all forget completely that they were grown men, situations would take over them and circumstances would escalate out of control. Rob was just glad he caught this one before Rich had shaved the gel out of his hair or something stupid. “Rich, listen to me. Have you tried washing it out yet?” Sudden realization flushed over Rich and Matt and they smiled.  
Finally Rich spoke “And that is why we love you! We thought of wig before washing it.” He turned to Rob and kissed him hard getting gel across his face. Rich jumped into the shower, running the water over his hair while Rob led Matt out of the room to wait.  
“You know, Rich wasn’t wrong earlier. You do look stunning tonight.” Matt blushed at Rob’s words and leant in to kiss his lips gently. The kiss was slow and full of emotion. Neither Rich nor Rob understood why Matt found it so difficult to accept the admiration but it never stopped them telling him. Matt’s hands moved to Rob’s cheek and caressed him slowly enjoying the warmth of his face as it fought away the cold that the sink had left.  
They were both so caught up in the kiss that they only noticed Rich come in as he slid his arms around Matt’s waist. “Sorry about zoning out.” He rubbed his nose against his shoulder, “I just didn’t want to stop the evening going ahead. You were excited for it and we all deserve it.”  
Matt smiled in response leaning back into him and Rob stepped away grabbing his jacket. “Does this mean we’re finally ready to go?” Rob’s almost complaining tone made Rich chuckle and the two men got their coats as they left.


End file.
